Vies
by Eriya0
Summary: Ils ont tous évolués au cours du voyage... Deux points de vue où les temps se mélangent - KxF implicite
1. Vie Fye

_Disclaimer :_ à Clamp

* * *

Je suis Fye.

Au commencement, j'ai fui ma dimension. C'est comme ça que je les ai rencontré.

Le garçon... un regard déterminé et triste à la fois... un clone...

La fille... endormie, elle avait un visage paisible...

Et lui... déjà hargneux... Je savais que je devrais peut-être le tuer... quelle importance ?

Qui ils sont ne m'intéresse pas, je m'en fiche.

Et j'ai menti. Le début d'un long, très long, mensonge.

***

Le premier monde...

Le garçon, résolu et courageux.

La fille, pure et douce bien qu'encore entre songe et réalité.

Lui, revêche et taciturne. Je me suis fait une joie de l'embêter... autant pousser la tromperie jusqu'au bout... c'est ce que je me disais.

***

Le deuxième monde...

Le garçon est vraiment intrépide quand il s'agit de la princesse. Il est honnête et généreux de nature, il ne supporte pas l'injustice.

La fille est vraiment aimable et gentille. Elle est malgré tout un peu perdue au milieu de tout ça. C'est normal après tout, elle a perdu tous ses souvenirs.

Lui est vraiment énergique et puissant. Il veux seulement rentrer chez lui. Enfin, je sens que ça change maintenant... il le cache mais il n'est pas si différent du clone : il n'aime pas voir les autres souffrir. Je crois que je l'exaspère.

Et le mensonge a continué...

Après tout ce temps passé avec eux, je me suis rendu compte que le garçon était plus qu'un clone, que la fille était plus qu'une gamine naïve et innocente, que lui était plus qu'un ninja indifférent. Il y avait la bestiole aussi. L'étrange animal blanc comme neige... la neige me rappelle de tristes souvenirs... mais cette petite bête était aussi mignonne qu'attentionnée. Je m'amusais bien avec elle à énerver l'autre avec son air renfrogné. Ça me faisait toujours rire... même si je pensais aussi toujours à autre chose... En définitif est-ce que j'ai le droit m'amuser alors que je mens ? Alors que je les trahi chaque minute ? Après tout ce que j'ai fais ? Je ne le pense pas.

***

Le pays des monstres et du jeu.

Le garçon et la fille sont vraiment attendrissants tous les deux.

Lui, je lui ai donné un nouveau surnom qui va le poursuivre très longtemps. Il est tellement furieux quand je l'appelle comme ça que je crois que je vais continuer longtemps, très longtemps... c'est ce que je croyais...

Il m'a surpris. Lui et sa vision de la vie. C'est si différent par rapport à moi... Il s'est improvisé prof d'ailleurs, j'aurai pas pensé ça. Au fond il est totalement impliqué dans le voyage finalement. Mais il ne m'aime certainement pas comme il me l'a explicitement fait comprendre.

Je m'amuse avec eux, je parle avec eux, je vis avec eux... mais en surface seulement...

Une distance nous sépare constamment. Cette distance, je ne la laisserais pas se réduire. Je la maintiendrais jusqu'au bout. Je l'agrandirais même, s'il le faut. Pourquoi ? Me protéger... ou les protéger ?

***

Encore une autre dimension.

La princesse a révélé qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs naturels. Mis à part sa chance, elle est capable de communiquer avec les éléments. J'imagine que ça lui va bien. Elle veut tellement venir en aide à tout le monde. Si seulement plus de personnes étaient comme cela... comme le garçon aussi, ce serait bien... il est continuellement si serviable et courageux.

Je suis au milieu d'eux et pourtant je suis seul. Ça aussi, ce doit être une malédiction... Même si je souris, le cœur n'y est pas. Le petite bête blanche l'avait remarqué d'ailleurs. Il m'avait étonnée. À ce moment là, je ne pensais pas qu'en fait, tout le monde l'avait déjà remarqué...

Dans un autre monde, le nom de celui que je fuyais a retenti. Je ne sais toujours pas comment lui, a fait pour s'en apercevoir, le fait est qu'il remarque tout. Au fond, le plus étonnant c'est lui. Ce qu'il m'a dit m'a touché. Mais ça ne change rien...

Nous avons également, un peu plus tard, découvert l'étendue de l'imposante, considérable et colossale barrière des langues ! Ce fichu petit animal nous a lâché séparément... mais comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Innocence et bienveillance le caractérise...

La route immuable du mensonge...

Je me suis pris à souhaiter que ce voyage ne se termine jamais.

***

L'univers de la course.

Le garçon... vraiment prêt à tout pour celle qu'il aime. Ces enfants se tournent autour comme des chatons. Le garçon n'a pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle l'aime pour ce qu'il est. Il accorde trop d'importance aux souvenirs, il croit que l'amour que lui portait la princesse a disparu en même temps que sa mémoire. Pourtant, il a sa place dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Au fond, peut-être qu'il le sait... sans s'en rendre compte...

La fille... plus déterminée que jamais. Elle a décidé de récupérer sa plume par ses propres moyens. Nous sommes tous derrière elle. Cela fait encore davantage grandir son désir d'être utile. Elle ne s'est pas aperçu que le simple fait de la voir sourire de toute son âme nous suffit. Ou peut-être qu'elle le sait... sans s'en rendre compte...

Lui... sans jamais l'admettre, il s'est attaché aux enfants. Je présume qu'à moi aussi, un peu... d'une manière étrange...

Ils ont tous mûri...

Ils ont tous changé...

...

C'est moi qui ai changé...

Il avait raison...

J'ai changé...

Au final, c'est moi qui me suis attaché à eux...

Plus de retour possible... ce chemin n'accepte pas de volte-face...

Ça me fera uniquement un peu plus souffrir...

Le garçon n'est plus un clone dans mon esprit, c'est une personne à part entière, d'une bonté telle que l'univers en manque. La fille n'est plus le réceptacle qui devait me permettre d'exaucer mon vœux, c'est un être empli de gentillesse. Lui n'est plus le pion de la sorcière, accessoirement à éliminer, c'est quelqu'un d'une force peu commune qui peut lire en moi, au travers de toutes mes dissimulations... je ne pourrais jamais le tuer... je ne pourrais jamais les tuer... mais ma simple existence les fera souffrir. Et ça, ça me fait mal à moi aussi.

Les choses ont changé...

Je ne me fiche plus du tout de leur sort... mais je leur ferais inévitablement du mal...

Alors j'ai maintenu le masque...

Jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin...

***

La dimension de la magie.

J'aurais du m'en douter, que les choses ne seraient plus les mêmes après ce monde...

Le garçon a découvert le passé du ninja. C'est étrange, j'aurai bien aimé savoir moi aussi... juste par curiosité...

J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour les aider et les sauver. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Au fond, j'en suis parfaitement conscient mais je ne peux pas l'avouer.

Le ninja m'a dit que je me préoccupais des deux enfants, que je voulais les protéger. Il a juste oublié de s'inclure dans sa phrase.

***

Le monde où vérité et mensonge s'entremêlent.

Je l'ai senti, que la fin approchait.

J'ai eu peur. Je ne voulais pas admettre la place qu'ils avaient tous pris dans ma faible existence... Il m'a dit de me ressaisir... ça... je ne peux pas...

L'âme du garçon est retourné à son propriétaire légitime. J'espérais qu'il possédait toutefois encore un semblant de conscience, un fragment de son propre esprit qu'il aurait développé lors du long voyage.

Je suis mort.

C'est que je pensais. Étrangement, je ne le regrettais pas. Je souhaitais mourir depuis si longtemps. Ainsi, je n'apporterais plus le malheur... c'était bien comme cela... tout ira bien... la fin de la douleur, la fin de la solitude... ou pas...

Il ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille. Il m'a ramené.

Alors j'ai pris conscience que la distance que je m'efforçais de maintenir avait été franchie. Il avait imperceptiblement pénétré dans le cercle tracé autour de moi. Je lui avais permis inconsciemment de m'atteindre. Pour cette raison, je m'en suis voulu et je lui en ai voulu. Je lui reproche de m'avoir sauvé. Il m'a transformé. Contre ma volonté. J'ai essayé de le haïr. Et j'ai cessé le jeu entre nous. Une lueur s'est éteinte dans ses yeux à ce moment là. Je voulais la rattraper, cette étincelle... je voulais la faire revenir mais je suis resté là, impassible...

Tout partait... le garçon, lui... et la princesse... elle au moins, je souhaitais la protéger. J'avais échoué pour le garçon, le ninja saurait se débrouiller, il était fort, mais elle...

Je me trompais. Elle aussi avait changé. La détermination du garçon brillait dans ses yeux à présent. Je l'ai suivie sur son chemin.

La fin du mensonge...

Le début de la vérité...

Là où les deux s'entremêlent...

Une partie de chacun de nous est morte à Tokyo.

***

L'homme que je fuyais s'est réveillé... la peur m'a envahie...

Tout était planifié au final...

Même la mort...

***

... je l'ai tué...

***

Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Elle aurait pris fin dans la seconde d'ailleurs, s'il ne m'en avait pas empêché... À ce moment là, je suis devenu fou. J'aurais voulu que tout disparaisse. Tout.

J'ai pleuré.

Mais elle, elle ne m'en a pas voulu... aucun d'entre eux...

Lui, il était furieux pour une autre raison.

Finalement, même malgré tous mes efforts pour l'éloigner de moi, il était resté à mes côtés... je ne le voulais pas, lui aussi allait mourir par ma faute, mais en même temps j'étais heureux. Et ça, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre...

***

J'ai affronté le roi. Tout a été révélé. J'ai eu peur, peur de leur réaction. Je méritais qu'ils me tuent. Je méritais de disparaître.

La malédiction...

... s'est enclenchée.

... mais peut-être l'a-t-elle toujours été...

J'ai une fois encore cru mourir. Cependant, il existe une personne qui ne me le permettra jamais. Il a sacrifié une partie de lui-même pour me sauver. En définitif, il ne me hait pas. Je m'en rend compte bien tard...

***

Le voyage a continué.

Il était différent néanmoins. Nous étions différents.

La véritable fin approche, amenée par les ténèbres de la vérité.

Mais une chose est assurément différente...

Ils sont là...

Il est là...

***

Peut-être...

... que je ne suis plus seul à présent...


	2. Vie Kurogane

Je suis Kurogane.

Au commencement, j'ai été expédié hors de mon pays. C'est comme ça que je les ai rencontré.

Le garçon... juste un gosse à l'air paniqué et déterminé à la fois. Étrange mélange de sentiments.

La fille... juste une personne profondément endormie gisant dans les bras du gamin.

Lui... juste un étrange type agaçant.

Qui ils sont ne m'intéresse pas, je m'en fiche.

Je veux seulement rentrer chez moi et retrouver cette foutue princesse qui m'a envoyé ici.

Le début d'un long voyage...

***

Première dimension.

Le garçon est quelqu'un de résolu, honnête. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de lui filer un coup de main à lui et sa princesse endormie.

La fille... gentille, trop gentille, et naïve. Elle a perdu tous ses souvenirs, elle est perdue.

Lui... il semble ailleurs... il est énervant...

Il faut que j'aide le gamin, je n'ai pas le choix si je veux retourner dans ma dimension. Cette boule de poil surexcitée me l'a clairement fait comprendre. Cet animal... il est aussi attentionné que les gamins et il semble se faire une joie de m'exaspérer. Je le réprimande et ai souvent une furieuse envie de le réduire en charpie mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il s'en ficherait pas mal...

***

Dimension des chasseurs de démons.

Le gamin et la princesse sont attendrissants... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je n'ai qu'un seul souhait : retourner d'où je viens. Cependant peut-être que ce n'est plus tout à fait le cas... Quelle importance ?

Je me suis improvisé prof de kendo... Si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça un jour, je lui aurais rit au nez !

Lui, il est plus horripilant que jamais. Il me met dans des états pas possibles... j'ai souvent envie de le trancher en deux et ça le fait rire. Mais il a une face cachée, je peux le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde qu'il joue un sombre jeu.

***

Je faisais parti du voyage, que je le veuille ou non. J'étais impliqué désormais. Je me demandais où cela me mènerait, où aboutirait le périple. Avec ces trois là et le manjû blanc, on peut s'attendre à tout.

***

Autre dimension.

La gamine a des pouvoirs cachés. Elle est aussi étonnante et sa bonté n'a d'égal que son amabilité. On a pas idée d'être aussi gentille ! Elle est bien innocente également...

Le gamin lui court toujours derrière. Il est quasiment aussi généreux qu'elle, avec son sens aigu de la justice. Il est courageux. Il devient plus déterminé chaque jour.

Le magicien est la seule personne au monde capable de m'énerver à ce point inimaginable. Toujours à me lancer des piques et à me chercher. Le pire c'est qu'il me trouve, mais il s'enfuit à chaque fois. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Cependant, il est aussi bienveillant de nature que les gamins. Mais il semble ne pas penser ainsi...

***

Pff... Je les aimais bien ceux-là... Des personnes fortes...

***

Encore une dimension.

Voilà que je me retrouve avec cet idiot de mage blond sans pouvoirs, coincé dans un drôle de monde et sans moyen de communication ! Je me suis juré d'étriper la boule de poil ! Et ce fichu magicien... il fuit encore et toujours... il croit le cacher avec ses faux sourires mais il ne trompe personne, surtout pas moi. Il serait temps qu'il en prenne conscience...

... et le voyage a continué...

... inéluctablement...

***

Dimension de la course.

Le gosse... il ferait n'importe quoi pour la princesse. Il la surprotège. Il souffre en pensant qu'elle ne se souvient plus de lui. C'est bien un gamin ! Elle l'aime, ça crève les yeux !

La fille... elle est devenue plus déterminée. Elle souhaite se rendre utile par tous les moyens. Nous allons tous l'aider. Elle veut toujours en faire trop. Elle devrait arrêter de se tracasser pour des choses qui n'en valent pas la peine. Sa simple présence suffit au gamin. Peut-être qu'elle en a conscience mais sa nature est trop profondément gentille pour s'en contenter.

Lui... il porte constamment ce masque mais il commence à se craqueler. En tout cas il est toujours aussi imprévisible...

Nous avons tous changé. Mais pas autant que lui. À tout faire pour ne pas qu'on l'atteigne, c'est lui qui s'est attaché aux gosses. Un vrai idiot... il ne s'aperçoit même pas que les enfants tiennent à lui malgré tous ses efforts vains. Il faut dire, quand on souhaite vraiment garder une distance de sécurité avec d'autres gens, on ne se montre pas aussi gentil avec eux...

En tout cas, lui et la bestiole se font une intarissable joie de m'embêter et me faire tourner en bourrique. Surtout lui et ses surnoms tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

***

Dimension du monde magique.

Ça plaira au gamin cet endroit. Toutefois, j'aurais dû m'en douter, que les choses changeraient ici.

Une certaine personne s'est enfin décidé à agir. Décidément, il aime sincèrement les gamins. Dommage pour lui, sa carapace est tombée...

Le gosse... il a changé un court instant lors de la fuite... ça m'inquiète... Je sens que d'effrayants évènements vont arriver.

Ça ne pouvait pas durer...

... plus rien ne sera pareil...

Mais je l'accepterai. Je suis un guerrier, je ne fuis pas devant ce genre de choses.

***

Dimension du tournant, la pluie acide.

Personne n'en sortira indemne.

Il ne l'a pas admis, cet imbécile sans nom, que désormais il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, qu'il s'était impliqué à part entière aux côtés des enfants. Il faut qu'il se ressaisisse.

Le gamin... a perdu son âme...

Le magicien... a perdu son œil...

La princesse... a perdu son innocence...

Lui, il a souhaité mourir. Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser faire ? Tu vivras. Il n'est pas question que tu meures. Pas comme ça, pas avec toute cette souffrance. Pas en fuyant ainsi.

Je l'ai sauvé. Il ne l'a pas accepté. Le jeu est terminé... une barrière est dorénavant érigée entre nous. Ça ne changera rien, idiot...

Tout a foutu le camp dans cette dimension. Je suis resté stoïque, il le fallait.

La princesse est devenue plus mûre, plus éveillée, plus audacieuse et surtout plus triste.

L'autre gamin nous a rejoint, le vrai apparemment. Il ressemble au gosse... il doit être triste lui aussi... tout ce qu'il s'est passé...

Et lui... le mage idiot... s'est raccrochée à la princesse...

***

Bientôt la fin du mensonge... la fin du rêve...

La mort est arrivée...

***

... il l'a tué...

***

Il se serait tué aussi, j'en suis sûr. Je l'ai arrêté. Il a voulu partir seul par la suite. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être agaçant ! Il n'a toujours pas compris cet idiot ! Même en le frappant, je ne suis pas certain que ça rentre dans sa tête !

Il a affronté son passé. Tout a été révélé. L'ampleur du mensonge. Étrange et sombre passé qu'est le sien. Mais ce dernier ne regarde que lui. Je ne le jugerais pas pour ça. Apparemment, ça non plus il ne l'avait pas intégré.

La malédiction...

J'ai dû faire un choix. J'ai choisi l'idiot. Il avait l'air étonné, ça lui apprendra...

La barrière est tombée...

Les morceaux recolés...

... tant bien que mal...

***

Le voyage a continué...

... différemment...

Rien ne sera pareil à présent.

La véritable fin approche, amenée par les ténèbres de la vérité.

Mais une chose est assurément immuable...

Ils sont là...

Il est là...


End file.
